Her past incarnations
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery has lived many previous lives. She was a celtic princess in the 1100s, an English female knight in the 1400s, a noblewoman in France in the 1600s and a policewoman in the late 1800s.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Her past incarnations**

 **Aria Montgomery has lived many previous lives.**

She was a celtic princess in the 1100s, an English female knight in the 1400s, a noblewoman in France in the 1600s and a policewoman in the late 1800s.

Unfortunately she has lost all memories of her past selves.

"Hanna, it's wonderful that you and Caleb will be getting married next month." says Aria.

"Yeah, me will finally become Caleb's sexy wife." says Hanna Marin, Aria's best friend since pre-school.

Aria and Hanna are now 24 years old.

"Who will be maid of honor?" says Aria.

"Duh! You of course. There's no one better." says Hanna.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so." says Aria.

"Yay!" says Hanna, being a bit childish as she sometimes is.

Aria's first name has been Aria in all her past lives, but her last name's been different, as a celtic princess her last name was Vaeldoor, as a female knight it was Regalus, as a French nobility it was Amorante and during the 1800s it was Johnsen.

Her name of Aria is not the only thing all Aria's lives have in common, her personality has also always been slightly similar. And she's also never been evil.

When she was a celtic princess, Aria died when the man who pretended to love her so much, revealed himself as evil and used a sword to stab Aria in the heart.

When she was a knight, Aria was killed in combat against a German bitchy female knight.

When she was a noble lady in France her life was good. Aria died a calm peaceful death in her bed at the age of 88.

During the 1800s she was killed by an evil perverted man after he raped her.

"I've always wondered, how can you be so smart? You know stuff that I'd never know in a thousand freakin' years..." says Hanna.

"Honestly I'm not sure how." says Aria.

She doesn't know that she has kept some knowledge from each of her former lives.

"Okay. I wish I was smart too, instead of being the dumb blonde chick." says Hanna.

"Hanna, my friend, you're not a dumb blonde. You're much smarter than ya think." says Aria.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yes, trust me, girl." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, Aria. You're my awesome buddy." says a happy Hanna.

"I know. You'll always be my friend." says Aria.

"So sweet and cutie cute!" says Hanna.

"Very true, girl." says Aria.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Aria with a nice smile.

Hanna drink some tea.

Aria drink some coffee.

"Do you and Caleb plan to have kids?" says Aria.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't a little Hanna Junior running around be so cute?" says Hanna.

"That would be pretty cute, yes." says Aria.

"It'd be adorable." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Aria.

"Awww!" says a happy Hanna.

"Shouldn't ya name your daughter something more unique than Hanna Junior?" says Aria.

"Of course. Her name would be Ashley Rory Rivers or something like that, but we'd call her Hanna Junior, unless we have to use her full name." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria. "I understand."

"Yay." says Hanna, all cute and happy.

Aria smile.

"You're so funny." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Here." says a waitress as she give Aria and Hanna sushi.

"Thank ya." says Aria.

The waitress walk away.

"Yum, yum!" says Hanna as she and Aria starts to eat.

"Yeah, it taste very good." says Aria.

"Awww." says Hanna.

"I'm truly glad that you and I are friends." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Hanna wear pink clothes and Aria wear black clothes.

"Will I see you tonight at Spencer's dinner?" says Aria.

"Yeah, of course." says Hanna.

"Good." says a happy Aria.

Aria suddenly sees a very brief tiny part of her past French life in her mind.

"Oh..." says Aria.

"You okay?" says Hanna.

"Sure, just a tiny pain in my head, but it will be gone soon." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Right, girl." says Aria with a smile.

"Yay!" says Hanna in a childish voice.

"Alright." says Aria.

The next day.

"I wonder where that strange flash yesterday came from." says Aria.

Suddenly there's another one, this time from Aria's life as a clectic princess.

"There it happened once more. I don't understand why." says Aria.

Aria drink some tea.

"No, Aria. Stop being worried over all this. You're just working too hard." says Aria to herself.

Aria eat a sandwich and then takes a nap on her couch.

She experience a part of her celtic life as a dream.

 _ **The dream of Aria's celtic life:**_

Aria ride her white horse through a forest.

She's on the way back home to the town she call home.

Even though she's a princess, Aria travel alone without a guard to protect her, because she know how to use a sword and is more than able to fight on her own.

"La la la, good day it surely is." sings Aria in her wonderful amazing voice.

29 minutes later, Aria get home to the castle owned by her family.

"I'm glad to see you back home, safe and happy." says a happy Queen Rowena, the mom of Aria, when she sees Aria.

"Thanks, mommy!" says Aria, being happy too, as she give her mom a sweet hug.

"Aria, you've grown up into a highly noble young woman and I am proud of you." says Queen Rowena.

"Mom, I wish dad felt the same." says Aria.

"He does, but he doesn't show it in the open, sweetie." says Queen Rowena.

"You sure, mom?" says Aria.

"Yes, do not worry." says Queen Rowena.

Aria walk up to her bedroom and change from her travel clothes to a beautiful dress.

"I look good." says Aria as she look at herself in her large mirror.

The sun goes down and Aria drink some ale.

29 minutes later, Aria eat dinner with her mom and dad.

"Highly pleasing to have you home once more, Aria." says King Cedric, the dad of Aria.

"Thanks, dad." says Aria with a cute smile.

"I was slightly worried, in particular since you were close to Arvernia, which is known to be a rather unsafe town." says King Cedric.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria is happy that her father care about her.

 _ **End of the dream!**_

"How? That was...me." says Aria as she wake up.

Aria doesn't understand why she had a dream about herself as a celtic princess in the 1100s.

"Could I've once, at some point in time, been...a celtic princess? No...that would mean I was actually hundreds of years old today and I'm kinda obviously not." says Aria.

Aria play some piano.

She also sing.

 _ **High above, on a mountain so bright.**_

 _ **Behind the clouds, see eternal light.**_

 _ **Just hold my hand, until the very end.**_

 _ **Simply be my best friend.**_

 _ **They all say, that the times fly by.**_

 _ **Though I would always, stay and give it a try.**_

 _ **Do not go. This is tru, I know.**_

 _ **And I can't help, but fallin' in love...with...you!**_

 _ **Oh, yeah!**_

Aria is really talented at playing piano and her singing voice is awesome.

"Viva la sweetness." says Aria.

She goes to the kitchen and grab herself an apple and a cup of tea.

It is a beautiful summer day.

20 minutes later.

Hanna hug her pink plush bunny that she's had since she was 5 years old.

Hanna's no longer a kid, but she refuse to throw away her beloved plushie.

The plushie still has a prominent home on Hanna's nightstand.

"Awwww! Soooo cutie cute!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna wear a black top and pink sweatpants.

"Yay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Aria, thanks for the bottle of wine." says Spencer Hastings.

"You're welcome. I found it on discount." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Aucun problème. Je suis une femme douce." says Aria, suddenly speaking in French.

"What?" says Spencer.

"I said, No problem. I'm a sweet woman." says Aria.

"Yes, but you said it in French." says Spencer.

"Did I really? I don't know why. Sorry..." says Aria.

Aria doesn't know it, but it is her old life as a French noble lady that made her speak French.

"It's fine. You simply surprised me." says Spencer.

"D'accord. Je comprends." says Aria.

"There. You did it again." says Spencer.

"Exactly what did I do?" says Aria.

"You spoke in French." says Spencer.

"I didn't mean to. Somehow it doesn't sound like French to my own ears." says Aria.

"That's a bit weird. Are you sure you're fine?" says Spencer.

"Oui bien sûr. Tout est bon." says Aria.

"Uh...alright." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Aria. "I should go home now."

"I'll see you tomorrow." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

Aria is sleeping.

She experience her past life as a Chicago policewoman in the late 1800s in dream form.

 _ **The dream of Aria's life as a police:**_

Aria wakes up at 4 in the morning.

She put on sexy underwear and then her uniform.

"Okay. Time to go to work." says Aria as she strap a gun-holster to her belt. In the holster is a high-quality gun.

Aria love her job.

"Nice." says Aria as she walk to the police station.

The sun is on the way up and almost no other people are out so early.

It seems that it will be a beautiful day.

When she get to work, Aria enter via a backdoor.

She smile as she walk to the office she share with another police named Emma Jenkins.

Emma isn't there.

"La la la, I am good." sings Aria as she take her seat by her desk and starts working.

2 hours later, Aria get sent out on a mission.

Aria's mission is to catch the whore Alison DiLaurentis.

After searching for nearly 71 minutes, Aria finds Alison in a tiny grocery store.

Aria wear a white coat so no one can see that she's a policewoman.

"Hi, such a sweet day." says Aria as she walk up to Alison.

"Usually I don't take on any chicks as customers, but if you need your adorable pussy licked to orgasm, I can help you out, sexy one." says Alison in a very slutty tone.

"So you're a whore?" says Aria in a calm serious tone.

"Yeah. I have sex for money." says Alison. "Mostly with horny men who have big hard dick."

"My name's Mariah Crystal." says Aria with a smile.

"I'm Alison...Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"That's a nice name." says Aria.

"Sexy." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"How much do ya charge for like an hour?" says Aria.

"Not much, only 50." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"That's a very nice price." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Alison.

Aria suddenly swing off her coat, revealing her uniform and then put handcuffs on Alison, arresting her.

"You have the right to remain silent." says Aria in a hard confident tone.

Alison try to escape.

"Calm down, whore." says Aria as she hold her gun to Alison's neck.

"Fuck! You tricked me. I thought you were a customer." says Alison in anger.

"Relax, Miss DiLaurentis. If ya struggle you're only making things worse for yourself and I don't think you want that." says Aria.

"Crap." says Alison.

 _ **End of the dream!**_

Aria wakes up.

"That was a weird dream..." says Aria.

She doesn't know that what she saw in her dream is actually a part of one of her real former lives.

"I don't understand why I keep seeing these versions of me in other times." says Aria.

2 days later.

"What...?" says Aria as she has a small flash in her mind of her life as a knight.

Aria still doesn't remember any of her past lives.

"Something must be wrong?" says Aria.

Aria is confused.

Aria wear a pink bra, black panties, a red tank top, dark skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, white socks and black shoes.

"I should talk to Spencer about all this." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"Spencer, these dreams and brief images keep coming up for me." says Aria.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." says Spencer.

"That might be a good idea..." says Aria.

"You can always ask Doctor Anne Sullivan for help. She's helped Hanna before so she might be able to do the same for you as well." says Spencer.

"I think you're right." says Aria.

"Do you want me to go with you? As emotional support." says Spencer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Things will be awkward enough anyways." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Aria and Spencer drink tea.

4 days later, Aria enter Doctor Anne Sullivan's office.

"So, what did you wish to talk about, Miss Montgomery?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Lately I've been having these weird dreams and mind flashes of myself in different historical eras. And I don't know why." says Aria. "I don't like it."

"Please explain more what dreams you've had." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Well...in one of them I saw myself as some kind of celtic princess back in the 1100s." says Aria. "And it is clearly me in the dreams because I look almost the same as I do right here and I'm still named Aria. Somehow I don't understand the meaning behind the dreams."

"There might be no logical meaning of them. Maybe you simply have a strong imagination." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I've never had these dreams before. It started only a few months ago." says Aria.

"Oh...then there could very likely be something much more than simply a stronger imagination. In order to find out the true purpose of what you've seen we must investigate the possible clues and interpret all of them in a mature logical light." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Alright, doctor. During my life as a celtic princess my last name was Vaeldoor and I wanted my dad to care about me, which he did, but usually did not show." says Aria.

"That could mean that you seek attention from an important male person in your life." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I guess, but I don't know who that would be. Ezra's dead and it's not my actual dad and clearly not my brother." says Aria.

"Perhaps it's someone you're not consciously aware of as of now." says Doctor Sullivan. "Light hypnosis might bring some light on what is behind the surface."

"Not to be rude, but I do not believe in hypnosis." says Aria.

"You're free to hold that opinion. I don't judge. All I do is trying to help." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Sweet. Another dream was me as a female police officer in the 1800s and for some reason Ali was there as well. She was a whore and I actually ended up arresting her." says Aria.

"That could mean that you want her to go to prison." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I don't think I do. Ali and I are friends, despite what she's done. Not trying to claim that all those things aren't wrong. She's my friend though and I do not wanna se her being sent to prison, even if she in a way kinda deserve it, since she's done quite a number of stuff that are obviously crimes." says Aria.

"What other dreams of flashes have you had, Aria?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"I've seen myself as a rich noble lady in France during the 1600s." says Aria.

"Such a vision could mean that you have a desire to be rich and live the life of nobility." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Honestly...I do not exactly wanna be rich, but life as a noble girl in France sounds romantic and romance is something I like a lot." says Aria.

"Oh, then that might why you see such things in your mind." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Yeah." says Aria. "I've also seen a brief tiny image of myself as a knight."

"That's someting that I do not know the meaning of, Aria. History isn't my subject, but I thought women were never knights." says Doctor Sullivan.

"And that's true, but I can't ignore what I've seen." says Aria.

"You shouldn't ignore it." says Doctor Sullivan. "Everything you've seen most likely mean something. It's not easy to understand what though."

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Tell me, have you seen something else?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"Maybe, but I can't remember." says Aria.

"Okay. I'll take a closer look at what you've told me and try to find out what it means." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Thanks." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Aria is eating dinner with Spencer and Hanna.

"I hope Doctor Sullivan can discover what my dreams are trying to tell me." says Aria.

"She helped me to get rid of my fear of Ali so she can probably help you too." says Hanna.

"Yeah..." says Aria.

"Hanna's right." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks, Spencer." says a happy Hanna.

"Too damn excited, Hanna Marin. Don't be such a child, please." says Spencer.

"I'm not a kid. You and I are the same age." says Hanna.

"Yes, but you don't always act mature enough." says Spencer.

"That's 'cause I love having childish moments sometimes." says Hanna.

"I hope you've thrown away your pink plush rabbit." says Spencer.

"I did, five years ago." says Hanna.

Hanna is a liar about that. She still has her beloved plush toy. She keep it in her nightstand.

And when she feel sad or afraid, she still hug it, like she did when she was little.

"I hope that these dreams of mine are not the first step towards getting crazy and being locked up in a cell in Radley for the rest of my life. That would be very close to my worst nightmare." says Aria.

"Don't worry, Aria. I'm pretty sure that's not the case. And if it were, I'd visit you as often as possible, if they allowed me to do so." says Spencer.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Thanks, ladies." says Aria.

"Anytime. Friends support each other." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yay!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Be less energetic, Hanna. Please." says Spencer.

"No worry. I'm have to go try on my wedding dress now." says Hanna as she grab her purse and leave Spencer's house.

"I hope the good doctor will be able to help me." says Aria.

"You shouldn't worry too much." says Spencer.

"Good suggestion." says Aria.

"Do you want some coffee?" says Spencer.

"Sure." says Aria.

2 days later.

"Aria, I think I've found an answer." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Oh...tell me." says Aria.

"First I need to ask, do you believe in past lives?" says Doctor Sullivan.

"I've never thought about it. Guess it might be true that we've all had some past lives before the one we have now." says Aria.

"These dreams and such you've had, I think you're seeing your past lives." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Hmm...makes sense. That's why I always see me, in different forms." says Aria.

"Yes. Somehow a few memories of your past lives seem to be still in your mind." says Doctor Sullivan.

"I think that has to be the truth. No other thing can really explain what I've seen in my dreams and all." says Aria.

"If you want to, a colleague of mine has methods that can help you to bring all your memories to the surface, in case you'd like to remember everything from each past life you've had." says Doctor Sullivan.

"No, thanks. What I do wish is to forget what little I know of my former lives." says Aria.

"Okay. Then I'll help you to get rid of that." says Doctor Sullivan.

"Thanks." says Aria.

The next day.

"Ready, Aria? Close your eyes, focus on one of your past lives. Try to forget it." says Doctor Sullivan.

Aria lean back and close her eyes.

She focus on her celtic life.

"Feel the memory fade away." says Doctor Sullivan. "Relax and allow the memory of your past life leave your mind forever."

Aria relax as her celtic life leave her mind forever.

2 hours later, Aria no longer remember her past lives.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Only glad to help." says Doctor Sullivan.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
